The Babies of Madagascar
The Babies of Madagascar is an imaginary spin-off of '''The Penguins of Madagascar'. It is about when the characters were babies and is un-cannon because the lemurs and Marlene are there.'' Characters *Baby Skipper *Baby Kowalski *Baby Private (who has his binkie in his mouth a lot) *Baby Rico *Baby Marlene *Baby King Julien (he became king at birth) *Baby Mort *Baby Maurice *Baby Burt *10 Year Old Alice *Alice's Mother *Baby Rat King *Baby Sewer Rats *Baby Joey *Baby Dr. Blowhole *Babies Bada and Bing *Baby Phil *Baby Mason *Baby Roger (not until episode 25) *Baby Moon Cat *Baby Fred Squirrel *Baby Doris the Dolphin *Baby Miss Perky Characters Not In Series *Baby Roy *Young Officer X *Baby Alex *Baby Gloria *Baby Marty *Baby Melman Season 1 Episode List Episode 1: Meeting Private: The animals meet Private for the first time and the other penguins think he's a bad guy. Episode 2: Planet Rico: Baby Rico becomes a fanatic of Planet Sheen (another example of how it's un-cannon) and does millions of attempts to get to Zeenu even though Baby Kowalski keeps saying it's impossible because Zeenu isn't real. Episode 3: The Un-Wanted Guest: Baby Marlene's habitat floods and she has to stay with the penguins for a while. She likes it there so much that she won't leave even after her habitat is fixed. Episode 4: The Longest Party Of The Year: Baby King Julien sends Baby Mort to get him some fruit and he doesn't return for months. The penguins then round up a search party that is the only party Baby King Julien doesn't want to be a part of. Episode 5: It's My Lucky Day: Baby Kowalski invents something that gives people good luck. He locks it up so it won't get into the wrong hands, but then Baby King Julien gets it. Episode 6: Thunder of Dinos: Baby Private use Baby Kowalski's time machine to go back to pre-historic times. The other penguins then have to save him. Episode 7: Batteries & Assault: Baby Rico's favorite toy's batteries die so Babies Skipper, Kowalski, and Private search for some new ones. They can't find any in the entire state of New York and then have to look in Connecticut. Episode 8: Eels and Penguinators: The penguins really like Eels & Escalators and then a lightning storm brings the game to life. Episode 9: The Name Game: Baby King Julien makes a law that animals whose names start with the same letter must live together. All the animals surprisingly follow it. Episode 10: DreamWorks: Baby Private and Baby Mort both have the same dream on the same night. They dream that they work at a toy factory that produces MegaMind and Shrek toys. The company is called DreamWorks. Episode 11: Move Your Feet and Body Rhythmically To Music With The Stars: Baby Mort enters a new show called Move Your Feet and Body Rhythmically To Music With The Stars on a channel called "XYZ". Episode 12: What Happen After You Hide?: Baby Kowalski plays hide and seek for the first time and doesn't understand it at all. Episode 13: The Babies of Madagascar Meet The Spongebabies: The Babies of Madagascar and The Spongebabies team up to stop a bad guy who wants to destroy New York and Bikini Bottom. Spongebabies doesn't have a hyphen I guarantee it. Because there's no hyphen in Spongebob right? (First double-length episode.) Episode 14: The Great Rubber Duck Race: The zoo is holding a rubber duck race that Baby Private and Baby Marlene enter. The rubber ducks are not controlled by the contestants, Baby Private and Baby Marlene don't enter together, and thousands of people enter. Episode 15: The Flu and The Shoe: Baby Rico gets the flu and won't take his medicine. Meanwhile, Baby Mort finds a shoe in the dumpster and tries to find who it belongs to. Episode 16: Opposites Attract: Baby Skipper writes a romantic-comedy about an otter named Abigail and a penguin named Steve. But Baby King Julien makes some major changes to the script when nobody's looking and the movie becomes really silly. Baby Marlene plays Abigail and Baby Private plays Steve. Episode 17: Skipper Skidoo: Based off a game on Nick.com. Skipper invents a card game that becomes played world wide and becomes a professional sport. At the end of the episode, Mattel sues Skipper because his game is too similar to Uno. Episode 18: Sacred Teriyaki: A man in a plane drops his teriyaki and Baby Maurice catches it. Baby King Julien assumes it's a gift from the Sky Spirits. He then starts taking advice from it. Episode 19: Switcharoo Day: The penguins and lemurs are celebrating switcharoo day where everyone switches jobs for 1 day. Episode 20: Little Black & White Riding Hood: Baby Private wants to bring his grandma a basket of goodies but a wolf follows him and wants to eat him. Episode 21: The Valentine's Day Special: Baby Marlene starts having feelings for Baby Skipper, but unfortunately for her it's not the other way around. Baby Marlene then starts doing many things to make Baby Skipper like her, but the more she tries the less he likes her. Episode 22: That Boys, Is Why We Don't Fly: The Central Park Zoo explodes and the animals have to temporally move to the Philadelphia zoo. The penguins don't like it very much because many Flyers fans boo them. (This is the second double-length episode.) Episode 23: 834908123: Baby Rico wins the lottery. The number on his ticket is 834908123. Episode 24: Penguin See, Penguin Do: All the animals except Baby Kowalski are baffled by the mirror in the restroom. Episode 25: Baby Roger Dodger: Baby Kowalski wants to test his new brain-switching machine on Babies Roger and Rico but he accidentally switches Baby Roger's brain with his own. (IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! (This is the very first appearance of Baby Roger.) Episode 26: Moon Tacos: It's taco night but the penguins don't have any cheese. They all think the moon is made of cheese except Baby Kowalski so they plan to blow it up. Episode 27: Batteries and Assaults 2: The batteries of Baby Rico's toy die once again. The penguins don't want to look for batteries again so they send Baby Marlene to do it. Episode 28: The Kitten Of The Moon: The penguins meet Baby Moon Cat and have to rescue him from something. At the end of the episode the penguins' minds are erased of Baby Moon Cat and they never see him again until they try to go to the moon when they're older. (IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! This is the very first and very last appearance of Baby Moon Cat.) Episode 29: Baby Private's Birthday: Everyone is throwing Baby Private a surprise birthday party so they pretend they don't even know it's his birthday. This makes him sad and he almost jumps off the Brooklyn Bridge. Episode 30: Tag!: Baby Kowalski plays hide and seek for the first time and doesn't understand it at all. Baby Skipper mentions the events of "What Happens After You Hide?" when he says "Not Again!". Episode 31: Batteries & Assaults 3: Rico's favorite toy's batteries die again. So the penguins get him a new toy that doesn't need batteries, Baby Miss Perky. (IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the first appearance of Baby Miss Perky.) Episode 32: Clean The Robin Hood: The Penguins see The Backyardigans episode "Robin Hood The Clean" and make their own play adaption of it. Baby Private plays Robin Hood The Clean. Episode 33: Not In The Groove: Baby King Julien gets tired of dancing. This makes Baby Mort very sad to see Baby King Julien act so differently and Baby Maurice happy because he doesn't have to dance anymore. Baby Maurice soon realizes Baby Mort's point and they try to turn him back to normal. Episode 34: The Amazing Marlennie!: Baby Marlene puts on a magic show that puts her, and Baby Mort in an alternate universe where everyone is different. Episode 35: The Babies of Madagascar: A Halloween Carol: It's almost Halloween and everyone's in the spirit except Baby Skipper. He is then visited by the ghost of his former partner who says 3 spirits will visit him. Then The Ghost of Halloween Past, who looks exactly like Baby Private, shows Baby Skipper his past. Then The Ghost of Halloween Present, who looks exactly like Baby Kowalski, shows Baby Skipper the present life's of his friends. Then The Ghost of Halloween Future, who looks exactly like Baby Rico only giant, shows Baby Skipper his horrible future. (This is the third double-length episode.) Episode 36: The Museum of Art: The penguins go to an art museum where the paintings and sculptures come to life at night. Episode 37: All Kingdom, No King: Baby King Julien is temporarily staying at a different zoo and things go haywire because there is no ruler. Episode 38: Zero!!!!!!: The zoo animals are bored and can't think of what to do today. Episode 39: Why Not??????!!!!!!!: Baby Private wants to be a user on Fanfiction.net but Baby Skipper won't let him. Episode 40: Miss Understanding Jr.: Alice's mother, who is the zookeeper, says their are 3 boy penguins and 1 girl penguin, Baby Skipper turns out to be the girl one. Episode 41: An Elephant Forgets Sometimes: Baby Burt forgets something very important and this leads to chaos. Episode 42: The Printer of DOOM!: Baby Skipper gets a printer so Baby Private can print his fanfics and then frame them but the printer is possessed by an evil spirit. Episode 43: You Too: Baby Marlene's twin brother comes over for a visit. Episode 44: Batteries & Assaults 4: Baby Mort's favorite toy's batteries die. Baby King Julien can't stand the crying so he searches for new batteries. Episode 45: The Original Jiggles: Kowalski invents a green substance similar to Jello that has a weird affect on Baby Rico. The substance looks nothing like Jiggles. It looks like regular Jello not Jello jigglers. Episode 46: The Penguin Needs Two More Stamps: Baby Private accidentally gets mailed to Puerto Rico and has a big adventure at the post office. Episode 47: The Picture Stays In The Penguin: Rico swallows a painting that he stole from the museum at the end of "The Museum of Art" and the other penguins have to get it out ASAP or else the paint could poison him. Episode 48: Baby Dr. Blowhole's Revenge: When Baby Skipper was born, his nursery bed was right next to that of a dolphin. The two fighted a lot and hated each other. Now, 2 years later, that dolphin seeks revenge! (First appearance of Baby Dr. Blowhole. This is the 4th double-length episode and the season 1 finale.) Season 2 Episode List Episode 49: Mars Needs Morts: A Martian comes to Earth and tells Baby Mort that he has been chosen to save Mars from Neptunian invaders. Episode 50: No Tears!: Baby Skipper has gotten way too annoyed of Baby Rico crying for no good reason so much that he tells a lie. He says that if Baby Rico cries for no good reason any time in the next 5 weeks, he'll never be able to cry again. Episode 51: T.O.U.G.H. Penguin: Baby Private and Baby Kowalski are tired of being bossed around by Baby Skipper so they form their own team called the "Totally Original Union of Great Heroes". Episode 52: The Fear of Marlene: Baby Private has a nightmare where Baby Marlene is a vicious monster who wants to eat him and now he's scared of her even more than Badgers. Episode 53: I Rule!: Baby King Julien's dad comes over and becomes the new ruler. Episode 54: Skipper X: Baby Skipper takes Baby Kowalski's super fast running shoes so he can travel at the speed of light and stay a baby forever. Episode 55: The Golden Diaper: The penguins, the rats, the lemurs, and Marlene here about the Golden Diaper. It is thousands of years old and changes itself so they all journey to look for it. (5th Double-Length Episode) Episode 56: Danger Wears: Baby King Julien finds a shiny necklace that Baby Skipper thinks Baby Dr. Blowhole made. This makes him believe something bad will happen to Baby King Julien. Episode 57: Fry Me A Donut: The zoo is getting less popular so the penguins make the world's largest donut to bring in some more visitors. Episode 58: Light Rain: Baby Skipper writes another movie. It's a remake of Twilight but Baby King Julien re-writes the script and it becomes a parody of Twilight. Baby Marlene plays Belle, Baby Kowalski plays Edward, and Baby Private plays Jacob. Episode 59: Baby Private Becomes The Mascot: Baby Private becomes the mascot for a college football team and when they play the Wisconsin Badgers, he is scared out of his mind. Episode 60: Corrupt A Penguins Wish: Baby Skipper wishes on a shooting star and Baby Kowalski doesn't believe the wish will come true. More are coming soon. ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art